This invention relates to locking structures and particularly to a device for securing sliding closures, such as a door or window which slides in an associated track in a frame.
Door closure constructions, including sliding doors, panels windows or the like, usually have primary lock means operable from either inside or outside of the closure. The primary lock means may be capable of being opened by unwanted intruders using master keys or lock picking tools. such intrusions have been deterred by employing secondary securement locks which are capable of actuation only from within the closure building or house.
Over the last several decades building practices often have included sliding glass doors and large area sliding glass windows as a means for allowing visual communication as well as bodily passage between the interior of home, for instance, and the out-of-doors. Often such closures constitute two glass doors, one of which is stationary and the other of which is slidable upon a horizontal track. Both doors or closures usually fit within the track and, in some instances, both doors are removable from the track. The primary lock means usually supplied with such closures unfortunately have been subject to easy opening by unauthorized intruders. Forced entry through such cloures is commonplace and constitutes the usual mode of unauthorized entry into those housing structures fitted with such closures. Often the unauthorized entry is accomplished simply by lifting one or the other of the closures out of its track, in addition to defeating the primary lock means. Consequently, the secondary securement locks have been employed for actuation only from within the door closure building or house.
However, often a thief will enter a house or building through a front entry or garage where the locking systems are easily defeated. Larger stolen items or applicances are more easily removed from the house through a rear entry where large sliding doors and large area sliding glass windows normally are disposed. In such instances, the secondary locks are of little avail because they normally are fastened to the door face and the surrounding door frame or jamb and can be readily dismantled therefrom simply by loosening the fastening means.
The present invention is directed to solving the aforesaid problems by providing a locking system which employs a singular device which not only prevents the sliding door from being lifted off of its track, but the device conceals the means by which it is fastened to the sliding door and the door frame.